The Diary of Bulma Briefs
by Darkpan and Vegeta
Summary: When saiyans land on planet Earth causing tragedy to strike . Fight to save and do what right can Goku save them or will they be to strong is super saiyan enough?
1. Chapter 1

Was long before my home planet Earth was destoryed by the saiyans .Allowing us to get capture and taken to the mysterious planet has a scientist I never heard of it but expected Goku to be from it . They seemed all the same violent and aggressive and killed without a conscience. Till this day I wonder it I am every going to get out of this fantasy world of mine thinking that everything is going to alright, but I know it just the beginning of a horrible story.


	2. Chapter 3

Goku ran up to the ship to see what they where here for. Piccolo held his hand out block us from going any further and said "This is going to be a harder fight than I thought so be careful". Piccolo started walk soon picking up the pace to catch up to the z gang. Yamcha said what do you guys think there here for" The ship landed slowly on to the ground slight picking up dust. We held our hands over our eye keeping the dust away from our eyes. Gohan said it sure not to have a tea party" Piccolo "laughed slightly of course there going to end up trying to kill us and it not going to be a pretty sight I told your father this on to many times and so did King Kai . We soon turned our attention to the opening ship doors . They opened with a roaring noise . Moved up just a bit has ChiChi cupped her hand over her mouth forming a small hole echoing the words come out her mouth Goku hunnie be safe take care of Gohan. Goku was to far ahead to hear her. We watch has they slowly walked out the ship .Goku took small steps toward him soon coming face to face with one of the saiyans.

Bulma said this not going to end well has she shook head. Videl said guys don't give up the have been fight for how long and they been trained well so let have faith. Bulma said it not that easy where just going to have to see.

Author~ so what did you think first time write if you can review tell me what you liked about it ~ ( do you think will happen next.)


	3. Chapter 2

The saiyan soldier bowed down on one knee with there hand on there chest .The king said to his son beside him what disgusting creatures , But there was really not much difference just the tail and the anger problems. Goku looked at the man in front him he had a beard and a cap that was red and silk smooth which moved slightly when the wind brushed passed him . Next to him stood a spiting image of the Older saiyan next to him just slightly different and without a beard and the height also .Goku asked why they had landed on this planet . The king was quick to respond I don't need to answer that but I can answer this for you I need you to move out my way before we make waste of you and your friend they will be reduce to dust in minutes King smirk widen. Vegeta stood next to him with his arms folded and said father let move to him just slighty different and without a beard and the height . Goku asked why they had landed on this king was quick to respond I dont need to answer that but I can answer this for you I need you to move out my way before we make waste of you and your friend they will be reduce to dust in minutes King smirk widen. Vegeta stood next to him with his arms folded and said father let move The king oreder the saiyan warriors to form groups and look around for supplies and the rest of the things needed for the trip. Has the other saiyan started to perared the demanded them to step back. Vegeta told the guards to put kai repressor on them and take them to the ship and put the women in separate room the guards said to Goku and the z gang we can do this the easy way or hard way.


	4. Chapter 4

Krillin said "Goku there going to kill us" Goku said we going to have to defend our earth and family We can't let them hurt them. Goku said where going to do this the hard way and where not going down with out a fight understand. The two saiyan men said that how I like it .James said ill take half and ill take the others Nick said finishing his sentence. Good Piccolo said now let not waste anymore time Lets Fight! the saiyan lunged forward in different directions Goku caught his punch almost a couple of seconds from his face .He felt a hard sensation in his ribs Goku ignored the pain throwing punch to the face has nick block Goku quick punches and kicks he was quick to defend him self. Goku didn't know why he felt so out of breath and felt him self gasping for more air Goku felt him self get knocked down to the ground has blood dripped down from the left side of his upper forehead Goku heard the Lady yell for him to get back up despite his efforts he just couldn't what ever it was it was sucking up all his power from his body and enable to power up how would he win the fight. It wasn't long before the saiyans cracked up the power repressor and sucked up almost all the Kai from the Z Gang. King Kai send to Goku from above if you can fined away to remove the device Goku You may regain enough power to fight once again. Goku said King Kai how to do I remove it ? King Kai said back to Goku you must remove it by defeating the person who has put on you and that is controlling it understand . Goku hurry time is running out !


	5. Chapter 5

The saiyan waste no time grab the group they had re placed the Kai repressor with bands that would restricted movement in the body. They were soon do with the whole group Vegeta walking a upon Goku and said "you might has well give up because you have no chose but to". Goku said " you don't know anything to have you family taking away and hurt this is my home planet I won't give up until till my heart stop beating. Vegeta " I'm sure you won't , Vegeta stood looking down below him has his shadow covered Goku body. Goku heard his wife Chi-Chi scream for Goku to save her he watch the tear roll down her face the guard laughs and pulled Chi-Chi's hair back and licked the side of her face .Your going to be fun to play with she struggled kicking and scream .Pulling her by her hair into the ship Shut up stupid bitch covering her mouth with is hand she bit his hand causing him to bleed from it he throw her the floor kicking her side of her stomach grabbing her side in pain pointing at the guard near him take her inside okay the guard replied a nod. Pulling her fragile body inside the ship. Vegeta said have you consider the possession your in ? Goku continued looking think what should he do the man he had to defeat was no where to be seen and he wife , child, friends we all now aboard the space ship . Vegeta kicked Goku under chin causing him spit out blood from his mouth . How dare you ignore you The Prince Of Saiyan dumb brat. Take him away he might be useful to me vegeta order the guard picking Goku up from the ground and walk toward the ship Goku could not bear the thought the guard felt Goku elbow hit stomach .He let Goku go he started run but not for long we saw bunch of saiyan run after him he stop in his tracks and turned around but stop a was grab by several of them hold Goku be his two arm Napa said grinning time for you to take a nap and hit Goku neck causing him to black out .


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma groaned uhh placing her hand on top of her head shaking her head to remember that she has been captured and carried on to the ship. She stood up looking around why is it so dark she wonder has she looked around the small room which only included a bed and a toilet. Bulma sat down on the bed she heard the door knob start moving side to side and the noise of jiggling keys. she see door open Bulma jumped up on her running to the door only to be pushed back fall to the ground . Hey! why did you do that for the saiyan just laughed a said down dog time for you to eat throwing the tray of food on the food . She yelled at him I am not going to eat this He said Then starve . She got back up and said fine if you fe to only be interrupted by the door slamming in her face HOW RUDE YOU ASSHOLE! she yell . Has she was left in the dark Where am I she though ? Will I every fined them again laying her head back on the pillow closing her eyes has everything turned into darkness.

Author ~ So how do you Like the story so far and tip or things I should and just write them down below in the reviews ! Enjoy :) I know short chapters ill try making them looooooooooonger continue reading will update tomorrow ~


End file.
